


Doggy 2.0 (Wolfstar)

by overcastskeleton



Series: Family Matters (Wolfstar) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Teddy has had his beloved Doggy for as long as he can remember. But after play dates in mud, a dip in the toilet and an unexplainable change in color, it's time for an upgrade.





	Doggy 2.0 (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this sweet imagine and the second installment in the Family Matter series. If you haven't please take a moment to read my other Wolfstar imagine "The (Dreaded) Parent-Teacher Conference).

Teddy had a toy. Well, to call it a toy would be a complete understatement. It was a lifesaver disguised as a stuffed black dog (ironically). Teddy had picked it up in a store while Remus and Sirius were shopping and would not put it down, giving them no choice but to buy it. 

And since that fateful day, he hadn’t let it go once. Some kids had safety blankets, Teddy had  _ Doggy _ . 

Here’s the thing, Teddy took  _ Doggy _ everywhere; to the playground, preschool, in the bathtub (yes  _ Doggy _ had to be clean too). And it was starting to show. The black fur was matted, it had began to smell and in some places it had changed to a mysterious green color. But still, Teddy would not let  _ Doggy _ go. 

“We have to do something,” Sirius whispered, watching Teddy run around the park, towing  _ Doggy _ behind him. “Think of all the diseases on him.” 

Remus rubbed his temples. “What are we supposed to do? Every time we try to take it away, Teddy starts screaming.” 

“We have to find a way to replace it. Maybe give him another toy, one that doesn’t have fur?” Sirius conspired. 

Teddy was now rolling  _ Doggy  _ around in the mud under the jungle gym. 

“Poor bloke.” Sirius frowned in sympathy. “Can’t feel great to be literally dragged through the mud.” 

Teddy giggled and hugged  _ Doggy _ close to him, smearing mud all over his red shirt. 

“ _ Doggy _ has got to go.” Remus winced. 

Sirius nodded in agreement. 

For the next week, the two conspired together to replace  _ Doggy _ , but every toy they offered paled in comparison to the old, ratty dog. Remus was particularly frustrated when the grey wolf he presented was abandoned in the corner after five minutes. 

“Told you he loved me more.” Sirius joked and then yelped when Remus’ hand connected with his shoulder. 

“This is not working.” Remus flopped onto the couch beside Sirius. “No matter what we try, he won’t take it.” He rest his head on Sirius’ shoulder. 

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ hair. “Maybe we’ve been going about this all wrong. Instead of replacing it, maybe we should just wash it and let him keep it.” 

“All the washes in the world won’t get rid of that stench,” Remus replied glumly. 

As if emphasizing his point, Teddy tossed  _ Doggy _ into Remus’ lap, causing Sirius to dry-heave as the smell wafted over them. 

“I see your argument.” Sirius said, his voice distorted by his pinched nose. 

The breaking point for the both of them, came the morning that Sirius woke up to a weight on his chest and suspiciously pee-smelling liquid dripping onto his face. 

“Daddy,” Teddy whined. “ _ Doggy _ fell into the toilet.” 

“Motherf-” 

Remus turned over and shoved a pillow into Sirius’ mouth. “Language.” 

“Daddy!” Teddy spun towards Remus, causing the toilet water to splatter upon his face as well. “ _ Doggy _ is wet!” 

Sirius’ eyes were wide with disgust. 

“I can see that.” Remus wiped the liquid away with the back of his hand. “How about we go get  _ Doggy _ cleaned up, shall we?”

Teddy nodded enthusiastically and dropped  _ Doggy _ onto the mattress. He landed with a  _ splat _ between the two men. 

Salvation came for them one normal-seeming Friday afternoon. Sirius was out shopping, against his will, when he stumbled upon a surprise that made even the foulest of curse words leave his lips. 

“There’s another dog!” Sirius exclaimed to his husband over the phone. “Another one just sitting right on the shelf, and it looks exactly like  _ Doggy _ .” 

Remus, who had drawn the lucky straw and got to stay home, sat upright in his reading chair. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m seri- oh motherfucker, I see what you were trying to do there,” Sirius snapped. 

Remus chuckled. “How much is it?” 

“ £27,” Sirius reported. 

“£27!” Remus shouted. “ _ Doggy _ only cost £ 13!” 

Sirius picked up the toy dog. “I normally would not spend this much money on a stupid stuffed dog-” 

“You spend that much on your hair,” Remus scoffed. 

Sirius continued, pretending not to hear Remus’ comment. “Either we get this dog, or we deal with  _ Doggy _ until Teddy grows out of his little phase. And judging from the fact that you had your security blanket up until our fifth year, we could be dealing with him for another ten years.” 

“That was  _ not _ my security blanket, it was a gift from my mother!” Remus’ voice dropped.

“Yeah from when you were a baby,” Sirius chuckled. “So are we getting the dog or not?” 

Remus sighed and glanced over at where his son was asleep on the couch, little fingers curled tightly around the grimy stuffed animal. “Get the dog.” 

“Yes, no more  _ Doggy _ !” Sirius shouted, earning a few curious glances from other shoppers.

Remus snatched the stuffed dog from Sirius the moment he entered the house. 

“I’m glad to see you too, babe,” Sirius said sarcastically. 

“Shh!” Remus put a finger to his lips. “Help me lift Teddy’s arm up.” 

Sirius raised Teddy’s arm high enough for Remus to pull  _ Doggy _ from his grip and slip in the new toy. The pair waited tensely for a moment to see Teddy’s reaction. 

They let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, as Teddy hugged  _ Doggy 2.0 _ closer to his chest and sighed contently in his sleep. 

“What do we do with this?” Remus help up  _ Doggy _ . 

Sirius grinned mischievously. “There’s a shovel and a nice hole with his name on it.” 

“Are we really giving this stuffed dog a funeral?” Remus asked incredulously. 

Sirius grabbed  _ Doggy _ and held him at arm’s length. “Us dogs have to stick together. He was part of my pack, he deserves a proper burial.” 

“Are you crying?” Remus asked. 

The other man wiped his eyes with his sleeves. “No, it’s just the smell is so bad, it’s making my eyes water.” 

“Uh huh.” Remus took  _ Doggy _ from Sirius. “Let’s get rid of this before Teddy wakes up.” 

Sirius smirked. “It’s like I’m seeing a whole new side of you Remus, and I gotta be honest, it’s really turning me on.” 

“Shut up.” Remus threw  _ Doggy _ , hitting Sirius square in the face.

“God I can’t believe Teddy slept with this near his face.” Sirius pinched  _ Doggy _ between his pointer finger and thumb, and followed Remus out into the backyard. 

And to this day, Teddy never noticed that  _ Doggy _ became  _ Doggy 2.0 _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions on how I could improve or even a request if you so desire. You guys are the best - Zoe


End file.
